


〔栾堂〕一缕香

by TangSheng_1210



Category: all堂, 孟鹤堂 - Fandom, 德云社, 栾云平 - Fandom, 栾堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangSheng_1210/pseuds/TangSheng_1210
Summary: 太忙没空写后续，当一发完看吧。All堂all林向。小干娘孟小夫人×好干儿栾少爷母慈子孝
Kudos: 17





	〔栾堂〕一缕香

软的厉害。

栾少爷嗅着那段软香微挑了眉梢轻啜了一口碧螺春，茶香熨帖，更衬的芬香甜糯。

勾人。

他想来想去，琢磨半天也不过得出了这么两个字儿的评价——实在是太甜了，比那一段丰润媚气的腰身更带着招蜂引蝶的劲儿。

廊檐外头是潺潺雨声，他放茶碗时的一点响动引的香榻上端着绣绷发呆的人回了神，孟鹤堂轻声“嘶”了下——针尖刺了指腹殷殷的涌出颗鲜红。

栾云平瞧着人笑，手一勾，人那指尖儿已经被他含进了茶香的唇齿，孟鹤堂红了脸轻轻往后躲：“平少爷……别……”羞羞怯怯，眼角春水风情：“您、您逾矩了……”

他蹙着眼睛打量人，直看的孟鹤堂那一段微微露出的脖领都泛起粉红。

“松、松手。”人又同他说着，话总算带了些拒绝的力度。栾少爷挑着唇角儿又舔舔那截手指到底好心的松开了。

不急，时间还早着呢。

孟鹤堂是于老爷的义子。

说是义子，却偏生的媚气，举手投足又一派天然的娇贵气儿——倒像是被人纵出来的——于老爷宠他。

只是到底宠够了也就够了，于老爷同着郭老爷推杯换盏的时候也不知说了什么，只没多久郭府的小少爷就登了于家的门，美名曰“拜师求学”。

要是没看见书房里那一幕，孟鹤堂大概也就真信了。

“左右我最近忙，想着你也无事，就替我去郭家拜会下郭老爷，顺道也跟人禀一声郭小少爷的近状免得人担心。”于老爷在床前理着长衫领口的扣子，半侧着头俯视着床上香肩半露的人，顿一顿又笑着坐回床沿，“总得是你我才放心，孟儿，你可是干爹的心尖子。”

呵，心尖子。

他这心尖子打进郭府那天就再没能迈出过郭家的大门。

“你总不会信了我就那么舍得把自己亲生的儿子许出去还什么都不图吧？”郭老爷神态恣意的摁住他胡来的时候眼里的笑孟鹤堂瞧了个十成十，“要不是你……”

话没落，东西已经送了进来。归结他逃不了，哭都跟装腔作势似的。

于是对外只说是两家大儒酒席间玩笑，兴致一起弄了出“易子为质”的戏码。只不过郭府里上下都知道——孟鹤堂不过是顶了名头的小夫人罢了。

至于所谓的师、生，真教些什么、怎么教就又是另外的说道了。

白麝睡莲的香浓的有如实质，衣襟大敞的胸脯早被吮的艳红而水渍淋漓，“平少爷、平少爷，别……”那双清亮幽潭的眸子湿漉漉的泛起水雾，人紧蹙着眉头，近乎带了哀求，“求您……放过我吧…别…嗯啊啊~”

又哪里能叫他躲开呢？

栾云平咬着那小小的喉结摁住了人到底是借着刚刚沐浴过后的那阵润泽闯进了一片香阵，人哭着推他：“出去！你快出去……别~啊啊~！不、不唔……”

根本反抗不及，又何况栾少爷本就没打算收着劲儿。

“打刚才就想你来着~你看，这想的厉害不是？”他去舔弄人小巧的耳朵，舌尖舔顶带出“啾啾”声，活像是一场缩影的春情。

“你不是人！你放……别！别顶了……求你！栾云平！你疯了！”娇软的身子简直是一汪水，冲天香气惹得栾少爷扣着人腕子身下不断加速冲刺：“这里头都发了洪水了，小骚穴可咬的紧着呢？真不爽？”他坏心眼的在人耳边说话，灼热的情欲呼吸拂过人耳边激的孟鹤堂不住哆嗦。“嘶~！小婊子~”他腾出手来去揉一对被啃吮的敏感不已的乳头，“不爽还绞的那么紧！”他把人更摁趴下些，让那臀瓣儿撅的更高些，又狠狠地干起来。

“畜生！”嗓音沙甜的厉害，简直像羽毛撩着心尖儿。

“畜生东西干的你爽不爽？”栾少爷故意一番激烈进出，啪啪的撞击声混合着黏腻作响的“咕叽”声灌满了孟鹤堂的耳朵，“回头我跟干爹说说？你猜下回，干爹和我会不会一块儿干你，让你爽没了骨头？”

“混蛋！你……唔……不！栾云平！你！别！我不要…不要…”勃起的东西进出的甚至有些残忍，直顶的那薄薄的小肚皮能隐约瞧见个圆滚头部的轮廓——简直像是要把他操穿了一样。

“不要……平少爷……平少爷……”软糯的嗓子带着天然的媚，“不要……别射进来…别！求你……别！！不……”那身子抖得厉害，栾云平故意去顶人顶爽的那片肉，一下儿逼得人绷紧了身子，流水儿的地儿止不住的嘬，“混蛋……啊哈~不……不要……唔！”

漂亮手指探进湿热口腔搅弄香舌，孟小夫人便只剩下了呜呜的哽咽。

“你可真香…香的男人恨不能死在你身上~宝贝儿，我可去了~”滚烫饱胀的东西紧磨蹭着内里软肉噗噗的射在里头，温温凉凉的感受直让孟鹤堂一瞬间睁大了水雾朦胧的眼，可也只能发出些无意义的软哼呻吟。

趁着射精后人还在愣神的空荡，栾少爷动作温柔的给人翻了身，面对面的把还精神着的东西直接又没进了一片被开垦的松软的媚肉。他把人往胯下更紧送了些，微微弓了背低头去啃人那早被玩弄的红肿可怜的艳色乳头，轻轻舔着勾着，好半晌才像够了似的抬了头，“好干娘~怎么也没奶呢？儿子可没吃饱饿得厉害呢~”  
孟鹤堂喘息着，总算是稍微回神，“什……么？啊啊啊~不！你！慢点儿！要坏了！栾云平……你、哈、你出去你快出去！你别！我不……不要！你怎么能……~啊啊嗯~嗯唔~哈啊~不、不！”断断续续，连话也伴随着对方突然的抽送支离破碎。孟鹤堂泪湿着一双眼尾看着身上作乱的人，对方额头抵下来，轻声说话哄他：“乖~好干娘~”那眼睛里微微一点狡黠，“我给你操怀上，你让我吃奶好不好？嗯？”温柔的语气，话说的诱惑又像是给人种迷魂蛊，“只能我吃~好不好？你的奶只能少爷我一个人吃，嗯？”他又故意狠狠地去撞那片已经敏感到近乎麻木的穴肉，而孟小夫人简直是几下就被好干儿作弄的失了神，下头水儿流个没完，连带着那被人操起兴的半硬不软的东西都忍不住颤巍巍的射了出来，溅的两人小腹胸膛淋漓花白一片，星星点点的情色衬着那张春情的脸和一身媚皮艳骨更引的栾少爷没完没了的操他：“小骚货，馋了不是？别急，儿子这就孝敬您~”

回回拒绝，回回说着不要，偏还愣是被人压着抵着一回回的干进来又生生要抵在最里头蓬勃的射进来，浓厚黏白的精液牵扯着，在一次次进出抽送的击打中化成一片更加糜乱的浮白……

“乖，张嘴。”容不得拒绝，被人操得软成泥的孟鹤堂孟小夫人被栾少爷卡着下巴被迫张了一张微润粉红的小嘴儿，人那东西一下儿就撞了进来，“听话，好好舔舔~”深深浅浅的戳弄着，直顶的粉白面皮上时不时勾勒出粗大东西的形状，插的深了又不时引的他生理性的不适喉咙阵阵紧缩，倒更让栾少爷爽的喟叹，“骚货，收着牙。你要敢咬我即刻就操烂了你。”

小脸儿泪痕湿湿，下巴被人卡的难受，孟鹤堂连躲都费劲，紧锁着眉心任由着栾少爷胡作非为，直到男人咸腥味儿的精液泊泊的射在口腔里。小夫人反应不及，被好干儿的白精呛的直咳嗽，人把东西抽出去，他还没来的把口里东西吐出去人已经又把东西捣进了他后穴里抽送，腻乎劲儿的吻混合着他口里的东西纠缠的厉害。

“唔…唔……”泪流下来，他想不明白人怎么一夜之间换了人似的，只趁着今天郭老爷不在就敢堂而皇之的上他的床扒了衣裳操他。若硬要说他同郭老爷的关系，好歹，作为义子，栾少爷大概也该称他一声“干娘”……哪里有儿子爬母亲床的道理！

他哽咽的越发厉害，可栾云平勾着他腻歪，底下的穴眼儿麻痒酸胀爽的根本不受他控制，被人操得水儿流个不停，媚红的的肉随着人的插弄吞吞吐吐一个劲儿的讨好身上为非作歹的男人——算起来，平少爷比他还要大几岁的。

“不舒服？怎么还老哭了~”栾云平松开他结束了那个混满了两人味道的吻，“没伺候好？”他挂着坏笑往里头又撞了几分，也不大开大合的干，只是轻轻抽送然后深深顶进去磨人最酸软酥麻的一片柔软，孟鹤堂眉心都拧起来了，眼里被迫的带了浓重春情，“别、别……平少爷，求你……”

“求我什么？”他咬他耳朵——下头人吮咬的紧致，湿滑柔软的讨好让他受用不已——“还要再深些？”

“出去、你出去！别弄了…求你别弄了……”人声音里明明掺混着散不开的浪劲儿，偏话说的拒绝，只是软的没半分力度。

“还没给您伺候舒坦呢，儿子哪敢啊？”栾少爷在人汗湿的脖颈边留下斑斑点点的印子，“我和干爹谁干的更舒服？”

孟鹤堂没搭理他，因为坏心眼的栾少爷把他一双漂亮的腿打开了，干穴干的又快又急没个消停。他只剩下被迫发出些爽到极致的呻吟。

精液的味道席卷着人身上泼天的香气，浓厚的让情人沉溺。栾云平低声骂着“骚货”一边紧着喂一喂骚水淌个不停的孟小干娘。

彻底是逼着人止不住的高声浪叫，底下那湿软的穴被他捣的痉挛个不停，栾少爷在人迷蒙犹带着悲切抗拒的姿态里，照例半强迫着顶在里头射了精。一回回都没浪费，孟小夫人，他那亲亲小干娘的肚子叫他的种喂得简直是怀了胎微微显了身段的小妇人。

孟鹤堂意识不清的喃喃着“不要…”可后穴早已经被人操得大开，喂了个满仓满穴……

“孟儿，”栾少爷给人揩一把脸上的泪花，“你说，我喂进去这么些……你什么时候给我个孩子？”都是男人，他哪儿能给他孩子，只不过栾少爷看着人柔软好性儿就拿这话来逗弄他。

“嗯？”他撤出身来，那小小的洞口被他利用的厉害，一时间都还没能彻底合拢，有些白花花的精水随着他的动作牵牵连连的从小洞里涌出来——实在是射的太多，喂得太慢了。

他轻“啧”了声，勾着那些涌出来的精水又推回正缓慢收拢的小洞里，软在床上的小干娘根本阻挡不了，只能由着他胡闹。他又有些不满足似的把半软的东西微微戳进去，孟鹤堂下意识的哼出声。

圆溜溜的头儿就在洞口浅浅抽送，微微翻搅着晃荡着那满后穴的玩意儿，细听简直要听出响儿来。栾少爷笑着那手去按人微隆的小腹，手上还贴心的替人撸弄着小巧粉白的花茎。人绷着身子，微微蜷缩成颗半熟的虾子，没一会儿泄在了他手——湿湿滑滑，腻腻乎乎。这人儿媚态横生，连东西都像是浸透了满身的香。他猛一下又把东西挺进去，就着茫然勃发的欲火操弄起孟小夫人的穴。精液汩汩的随着交合落在身下，床榻湿淋淋，褶皱腥香一塌糊涂……

人像是被他残忍的抽了脊骨，软趴趴的糯哼着被他予取予求。干爹真是好眼光，栾少爷看着已经近乎迷离的人儿，好心的射了出来。

孟鹤堂略回过神的时候只觉得全身上下没有一处不酸的，脑袋也昏昏沉沉。温热的水波动托浮着他，他被人摁趴着搭在浴桶边沿，身后的人犹在忙碌。

“别了……”开口的声音一片沙，这才不知道早在什么时候叫哑了嗓子。

“乖，给你好好洗个澡，一会儿抱你去睡。”瞧见他醒回神来，人微微顿顿动作把他翻了个儿，于是面对面被人抱着坐进怀里，温热的水流随着动作清浅的涌入，生发着别样的触感。

栾云平亲亲被他玩弄的红肿的乳头，勾起眼睛盯着自己的小干娘：“干娘，你底下怎么这么紧呢，你说我这都喂了多久了？真是，还缠我缠的厉害呢~”

孟鹤堂合着眼，随便栾云平说什么都不开口，只在实在被人折腾的难耐的时候才强忍着闷哼一两声。

“孟儿~”耳鬓厮磨这许久，连带着栾云平身上都像淡淡的沾染了香，“你别怨我。”那语气温柔些，像是个顶顶痴情的少爷，“谁见了你也没法儿不心动，再说，通家之好呢……”

那话里似乎有些什么，孟鹤堂像是捕捉到了什么，有些惊诧似的猛的睁大了眼又在下一秒被人迫着惊叫出来。

水声阵阵里，他已经算不清这是第几次自己被人操上高潮……

满帐香杀。  
娇香玉阵埋英骨。

栾云平看看软陷床榻间的小干娘：真真是玉露花娇。

他在沉沉睡梦中的人耳鬓处轻轻落下个吻——干爹既不在，母慈子孝，那他这当儿子的可不免要好好照顾一番么？


End file.
